marleychosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Simon
Biography Dr. Simon is abducted by Raven, Solea and Pixie to perform surgery on Bennie Pendleton in his home. He is told if he fails he will be killed. Dr. Simon successfully extracts bone marrow and is taken by the three of them, becoming something of a pet to Pixie. " * In "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) a trio of vampires (Raven, Pixie and Solea) attacked Stella's father after they weaseled an invitation out of her step mother and was forced cut away some of Bennie's bone marrow due to him being a distant ancestor of someone they knew. "A thump sounds from behind Bennie he abruptly spins around toward his dining room, face to face with a group of people he’s never seen in his life. He clutches his chest, horrified, his jaw dropping and an audible sound leaving his lips that wasn’t quite a shout. “Who are you!?” He immediately questions. Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” Of course they’d be killing him anyway, but Pixie could spare some mercy. She didn’t much like the taste of doctor, but she wouldn’t turn down a snack, and it was the peaceful alternative to the evisceration he faced if he did not do as told. Pixie did try to be fair, when it did not go against her interests. Sometimes it did, she didn’t mind much breaking her word then. In three hundred and eighteen years she had learned the importance of flexibility mother had taught her that. Pixie stepped back, watching with keen interest as Solea tied him to the chair, the suffering of the doctor giving a bitter-sweet taste the air. She liked when they were afraid, but sweaty she wasn’t much a fan of. She thought maybe she did not want to drain the doctor after all. The man’s screams were silenced when Solea stuffed a sock in his mouth, one the doctor was now missing. “You are honored to be apart of raising father,” Pixie told him. “Begin doctor.” The doctor knelt, his hands shook and Bennie’s eyes went wide and horrified. As he sawed into the skin the man began to scream, choking on his gag. Hot blood began to leak from his leg, the doctor apologizing frantically as the blade moved faster and faster. It ran in currents then, dark and delicious - but Pendleton was not for sampling, there were far greater plans for him." * "The front door slams open, almost knocking it off its hinges as it bangs in to the wall. Clifton Valentine stands there, crossbow raised and expertly trained on Raven and Stella. His brow is low and heavy, his grim expression telling them he isn’t fucking around. “Let her go,” he grits out angrily, teeth grinding. Raven is stunned by his sudden presence. “You’re that other hunter,” she hisses, pulling Stella tighter against her body. “A friend of Norman Wagner’s, I presume.” “Sent by him to stake you dusty,” he growls, slow steps forward. “Stop moving,” Raven demands. “I’ll snap her neck.” She runs red long nails across Stella’s clenching throat. In an instant, Clifton aims at Pixie and fires, the arrow flinging across the dining room and embedding in to her tiny chest, right beside her heart. The little vampire screams, releasing the doctor who immediately turns and knocks the pale child across the face and to the floor. “Pixie!” Raven howls, tossing Stella violently against the wall and knocking her unconscious as she rushes to her kin. Clifton runs to Stella to stand in front of her protectively, weapon still aimed on the group of vampires as they gather an injured Pixie in to their arms. “You’re coming with us,” Solea tells the unfortunate doctor, grabbing him by the skin of his collarbone and dragging him behind them as Raven hurriedly carries her bloody childe outside, away from the hunter. '' ''Clifton shouts angrily, heavy feet carrying him to the front door where he looks out. They’re already far in the distance, and he aims his crossbow for good measure. It’ll never land. * Dr. Simon was saved by the group in "Presence of Mind" when Raven and the group were forced to leave him downstairs when surprised Slayer Support during the earthquake. The doctor refused to leave his house but after the massacre went to the vigil to pay his respects and was abducted again. * Dr. Simon is abducted for the second time by Solea and a henchmen in "Rotten Eggs" when he goes to the vigil. Marley doesn't go after him in the hopes of getting Solea. * Personality Appearance Relationships Stella * Briefly saw Stella when she came down during Bennie's operation Marley * Finds Dr. Simon in the basement of the school during Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire", while chained to a rock he tries to warn her not to come in. * Solea encounters Marley at the vigil in "Rotton Eggs" (Ep 8) when she is going to kidnap Dr. Simon back for Pixie. Enemies Pixie * First seen treating him like a pet in Ep 6, "Moloch's Grimoire" Category:Minor Characters